Shaving
by Bananarawrz
Summary: Warning: Eve's curiousity leads to many things. These things may or may not include migraines, "cat" fights, and dumpster-hopping, and maybe with a generous helping of tickling on the side!


**Shaving**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Black Cat. Zero. Nada. Zilch. Nil. Zip. The lovely Kentaro Yabuki does, instead. Really, have you _seen _him? Hawt.**

**(Author's Note: I'm sure I've exaggerated everyone's personalities a bit, as I have this complete inability to keep characters, well, _in-_character.)**

* * *

"Sven… What are you doing?"

The green-haired man turned sharply to look at Eve, a little bit of shaving cream flying off his face. The white and foamy stuff landed by Eve's feet, and she was half-tempted to bend down and lick it. The reason why came in her next sentence.

"I mean… Why do you have whipped cream all over your face?"

Sven snorted, and some of the _whipped cream_ flew off his face again. At this rate, he'd never finish. Resisting a rare smile, he turned to Eve.

"I'm shaving. Haven't you seen me or Train shave yet? ..." Sven paused. "Actually, I've never seen Train shave…"

"Is shaving a ritualistic near-death experience?"

"What?! No! Where'd you hear that!?"

"I didn't. It's just… You have a very sharp razor directly in front of your jugular." Sven blinked. Eve looked deadly serious, no pun intended. She wasn't kidding. She really thought shaving was something akin to ritualistic death.

"Eve… Shaving is just getting rid of all the unwanted hairs on you skin."

Eve stared at him, and then her gaze traveled down to his bare legs. Sven, at the moment, was clothed much more casually than usual. He had on red-and-white striped boxers and a simple white t-shirt. To catch the water from his dripping green hair (for he had recently gotten out of the shower) he had a towel rolled up and slung over and around his shoulders. All in all, he looked like the stereotypical 'Morning Dad'… With green hair.

But enough about that. Let's go back to Eve.

Eve continued staring at his legs as the older man tried to shave, but he was distracted by the blonde's piercing eyes, boring into his legs. "Okay, what is it, Eve?!"

"Do you like the hair on you legs?"

That just_ had_ to be the last thing Sven thought Eve would say.

"N-no, guys just don't shave their legs…"

"Train doesn't have hair on his legs."

"… …"

Sven was suddenly developing a migraine. But what Eve said was true… Sven's only guess was that all of Train's hair migrated up to his scalp.

Yeah. _That_ must be it.

Eve sighed. "Well, I'm going to go read. Bye."

Sven just shrugged and continued his shaving.

* * *

"Train, how come you have no hair on your legs?"

"Uwah?"

"She's right! You lucky… Rrrgh!"

Rinslet had attached herself around Train's neck, strangling him from behind. He grabbed at her wrists, his legs flailing as he attempted to move the lilac-haired girl away from him. No such luck.

"C'mon, what's your secret?! Even I have to shave, and I cut myself too!"

"Never.." Train struggled, attempting to get the words out. "I never knew… that you were… quite so emo, Rins…"

"You little…! I'll get you, you… you… spiky-head!"

_At least it's original… _thought Train, obviously too oxygen-deprived to speak. _Though it's probably only original 'cause no one else was stupid enough to say it…_

"Ouch! Stop yanking my hair!"

"You're thinking bad thoughts about me, aren't you?! Take them back!"

"I never said them! I _can't _take them back if I don't say them!"

By now, Rinslet had moved onto attempting to tear out large chunks of Train's hair. Eve simply sipped her tea and heaved a sigh.

Sven sat down next to her, his lips pursed as he watched his partner and Rinslet fight. The two were still attempting to strangle, maim, or otherwise decapitate the other.

"Eve, I kind of want to ask, but I also kind of don't…"

"Don't. Not worth it."

Eve watched the two detachedly, watching Train score a small win by tickling Rins under the arm, but losing the small advantage the moment she started skittering her fingers across his exposed stomach, causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

Eve began to stare at Sven, harder and harder, until he was shifting his weight from side to side, unsure of what she wanted. Finally, he gave into his 'daughter's' piercing glare.

"What now?"

"Shaving is to get the unwanted hair off of your face, correct?"

Sven nodded.

"Then, Sven… You missed a spot. Or two… Actually, you might just want to go and redo the entire thing."

The green-haired man's face flamed, and Train started cackling at him, still attempting to get Rins off of him. "She means… Your beardah-ha-ha!"

Sven rubbed his whiskers unhappily, his largest headache yet now in full effect.

* * *

P.S. Train later told the group that he had figured out how to use the nanomachines in his body to stop all hair growth, minus the bit on his head. This proceeded to Rinslet attempting to kick him in envy until he stunned her with a quick kiss on the cheek. At that moment, he jumped out the window… Only to land in a dumpster.

Meanwhile, Sven and Eve sat and watched, eating some conveniently-made popcorn as they enjoyed the show.

* * *

**Author's Rambling: Ye gods, I've done it. I've posted my first fanfiction. … … Yeah. I'm really not sure of what to put here, honestly, other than I really hope you enjoyed it! (Even though it's definitely not my favorite...) Comments are loved, and constructive criticism is much appreciated. Um, Happy Writing!**


End file.
